1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CRT operation apparatus which comprises a CRT monitor and is designed to monitor and controls a plant by means of the CRT monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, plants, such as a power-generating plant, have hitherto been monitored and controlled by operating the various control panels, such as a BTG Boiler Turbine Generator) panel and an auxiliary BTG panel, which are installed in a central control room. Recently, due to the advance in CRT technology, there is a trend toward using a CRT operation apparatus having a CRT display, either in combination with the control panels, or as main component of a monitor/control system, in order to monitor and control a power-generating plant.
when the CRT operation apparatus is used in combination with the conventional control panels, however, it is impossible to determine whether or not any terminal unit of the plant, which has been selected by operating the CRT operation apparatus, can be further operated normally in case this terminal unit control Aux.) has an electrical trouble and/or any other trouble.
Also, when the CRT operation apparatus is set in a central control room and used in combination with various control panels also set up in the central control room, in order to monitor and control a plurality of terminal units incorporated in the plant, it is impossible to determine whether or not the switches of the central control panel, which are remote from the terminal uuits, are such conditions as to adversely influence the CRT operation apparatus.